


Scarlet Sky

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time off. (Set sometime after <i>Wizard's Holiday</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Pax (paxluvfelicitas).

Jets of dust in shades for which even the planet's sentient species might have no name fell like shooting stars through the atmosphere, burning with an ethereal light.

It was beautiful, and Nita just stared for a long while, too enraptured even to smile. It was a change for her to have some free time so far from home, and she planned to enjoy every moment of her two Earth weeks away.

_What a vacation,_ she thought, leaning her head against the stone wall behind her to look up even further.

The wind blew, creating a mild sandstorm that made her screw up her eyes against the flying dust. Her pale skin stung slightly where she had failed to remember - again - to apply sunscreen.

_Who really cares about looks when so many of the people you meet in your work aren't even humanoid?_

There was a pop of displaced air to one side of her, and Nita's attention immediately shifted to the source of the noise.

_Speaking of humanoid..._

The newcomer spoke. "Nita, we have a problem."

"I guessed," Nita sighed and nodded as her fellow wizard began to explain the situation.

_Wizard's holiday..._


End file.
